thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan is a fan-fiction story and a crossover between The Lion King and Pat & Stan. This story is written by MarioFan65. Characters *Timon (The main protagonist) *Pumbaa (The deuteragonist) *Ma *Timon's Father (mentioned) *Uncle Max *Uncle Max's grandparents (mentioned) *Pat (The tritagonist) *Stan/Stanley (The secondary tritagonist) *Pimon and Tumbaa (The main antagonists) *Evil Meerkats (The secondary antagonists) *Iron Joe (minor character) *Meerkat Guards *Professor Chi-Chi *Emily *Stephanie *Rafiki *Aunt Martha *Stuart *Lili *Momo *The News Reporter *Monty *Mabu *Mishka *Timon's Meerkat Colony *Simba (cameo and mentioned) *Mufasa (mentioned) *Scar (cameo and mentioned) *Ed (cameo and mentioned) *Zira (mentioned) *Nuka (mentioned) *Pridelanders (cameo and mentioned) *Outlanders/Outsiders (mentioned) *The Hyenas (cameo and mentioned) *Eiso (mentioned) *Irwin (mentioned) Chapter Links *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 Chapters Chapter 1 In Chapter 1, Pat & Stan were playing a go-kart game with stick figures but Emily knocked on the door and Pat opened the door when Emily bring Pat the movie called "The Lion King" and Pat is thankful to her. Now they watched the movie for a long time but they ended up getting scared by the scene from the battle of Pride Rock. When Pat stopped the movie, they headed over to Professor Chi-Chi house to find a way to stop all of the characters (Maybe Timon and Pumbaa). Chapter 2 In Chapter 2, Pat & Stan left the house (after watching The Lion King) to go to Professor Chi-Chi Lab (house) and they see a time machine that will take them to the Jungle Oasis but Professor Chi-Chi use a remote to teleport them to the Jungle Oasis instead of the Time Machine. Meanwhile, Timon and Pumbaa were walking for bugs during talking and they find grubs (bugs) in the jungle for minutes. After finding the grubs, they went to the pond named "Hakuna Pond", to find more bugs but a unknown meerkat and a unknown warthog says, "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE" and Timon and Pumbaa becomes shocked. Timon and Pumbaa thinks it's Pimon and Tumbaa that have a philosophy called "Kahuna Potato". Chapter 3 In Chapter 3, Timon and Pumbaa walk slowly as they hear the voices when Timon says, "PUMBAA I'M SCARED AND I WANT TO GO HOME". Pumbaa thinks that it is happening from Timon and himself. A unknown meerkat and a warthog begins to tag Timon and Pumbaa and far away (on the back), Pat & Stan have arrive by telaporting from a remote. Then, Timon and Pumbaa runs a little faster before the unknown meerkat and a warthog chase them and last, Timon and Pumbaa got hit by a log and a unknown meerkat got a bag of grubs (known as bugs). When they talk together, the battle begins with Timon, Pumbaa, Pimon, and Tumbaa and the battle starts with each animal species (only a meerkat and a warthog). When the fight starts, Timon runs fast before Pimon got Timon's fur and take them out before Timon screams. Meanwhile, Pumbaa and Tumbaa goes face to face and Pumbaa complain to Tumbaa when they don't like each other. Meanwhile, Pat & Stan were exploering the Jungle Oasis while they talk and then, they hear Pumbaa screaming when they need help and now Pat & Stan begins to help Timon and Pumbaa to defeat Pimon and Tumbaa. Chapter 4 When Pat & Stanley run to find Timon and Pumbaa, the battle continues with Timon chasing Pimon to get his fur back and Pimon says, "YOU WILL NEVER GET YOUR FUR BACK". When the two meerkats complain and fight, meanwhile Pumbaa was fighting Tumbaa and Pumbaa says, "HAKUNA MATATA BEATS KAHUNA POTATO". When Pumbaa punchs Tumbaa, he was alive and he says, "YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME AND I AM THE MOST POWERFUL WARTHOG IN THE WORLD". Pumbaa says, "WELL I COULD FART AGAIN LIKE THE LAST TIME WHEN WE LEARN KUNG-FU". Tumbaa finally get up in the battle and he says, "So Pumbaa, you will never beat us and we just met the monkey to train for our fight". Pumbaa finds out about it when Pat and Stan arrives at the battle when they do a fu kick to Tumbaa and now, he's defeated. More Coming Soon. Chapter 5 Coming Soon. Chapter 6 Coming Soon. Chapter 7 Coming Soon. Chapter 8 Coming Soon. Chapter 9 Coming Soon. Chapter 10 Coming Soon. Chapter 11 Coming Soon. Trivia *This is the first Lion King fan-fiction that MarioFan65 made. *It is the first Lion King fan-fiction to feature the characters, Pimon and Tumbaa (from The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa). *The grubs in this movie (fan-fiction) are known as bugs. *In Chapter 4 when Timon says, "NOW GET OUT OF OUR HAKUNA MATATA", it is a reference to The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, when Timon says, "GET OUT OF OUR PRIDE LANDS". *Many characters in this story are mentioned. *In Chapter 5 when Pumbaa said in slower "Hakuna Matata. it means "no worries", It is a reference to The Lion King when Pumbaa said, "Hakuna Matata. it means "no worries" and it is the same quote used in this story. *In Chapter 7 when Pumbaa said the word "9000", it is a reference to Dragon Ball Z when Vegeta said "IT OVER 9000!". Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Stories Category:Cross overs